Gragas/Background
Lore Current Lore= The only thing more important to Gragas than fighting is drinking. His unquenchable thirst for stronger ale has led him in search of the most potent and unconventional ingredients to toss in his still. Impulsive and unpredictable, this rowdy carouser loves cracking kegs as much as cracking heads. Thanks to his strange brews and temperamental nature, drinking with Gragas is always a risky proposition. Gragas has an eternal love of good drink, but his massive constitution prevented him from reaching a divine state of intoxication. One night, when he had drained all the kegs and was left wanting, Gragas was struck by a thought rather than the usual barstool: why couldn't he brew himself something that would finally get him truly drunk? It was then that he vowed to create the ultimate ale. Gragas' quest eventually brought him to the Freljord, where the promise of acquiring the purest arctic water for his recipe led him into uncharted glacial wastes. While lost in an unyielding blizzard, Gragas stumbled upon a great howling abyss. There he found it: a flawless shard of ice unlike anything he had ever seen. Not only did this unmelting shard imbue his lager with incredible properties, but it also had a handy side effect - it kept the mixture chilled at the perfect serving temperature. Under the spell of his new concoction, Gragas headed for civilization, eager to share the fermented fruits of his labor. As fate would have it, the first gathering to catch Gragas' bleary eyes would shape the future of the Freljord. He blundered into a deteriorating negotiation between two tribes discussing an alliance with . Though Ashe welcomed a break in the tension, the other warriors bristled at the intrusion and hurled insults at the drunken oaf. True to his nature, Gragas replied with a diplomatic headbutt, setting off a brawl matched only in the legends of the Freljord. When the fallen from that great melee finally awoke, Ashe proposed a friendly drink as an alternative to fighting. With their tempers doused in suds, the two tribes, formerly on the brink of war, bonded over a common love of Gragas' brew. Although strife was averted and Gragas hailed a hero, he still had not achieved his dream of drunken blissfulness. So once more, he set off to wander the tundra in search of ingredients for Runeterra's perfect pint. |-|Old Lore= The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty Gragas keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his "slice of paradise"; he has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - brewing. Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed an ornery temper - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas lays out countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas...doling out hard liquor and harder fists. "The Rabble Rouser leaves a path of drunken destruction in his wake, both in the Fields of Justice and off." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''Gragas was designed by Geeves. Gragas concept 1.jpg|Gragas concept 1 Gragas concept 2.jpg|Gragas concept 2 Gragas Vandal concept.jpg|Vandal Gragas concept Gragas Vandal unused.jpg|Vandal Gragas Unused Splash Art Patch history ** Now has a small buffer before the barrel reaches its destination (not when Gragas casts it) where Barrel Roll can be activated again to explode on arrival. ** Cast range reduced to 950 from 1100. * ** Now deals full damage to all targets hit rather than divided amongst them. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown reduced by half if Gragas collides with a unit. V1.0.0.146: * ** Charge speed reduced to 900 from 1050. ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 50. * ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 seconds from 90/75/60. V1.0.0.143: * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). V1.0.0.142: * Stats ** Base health increased to 523 from 493. ** Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 2.7. * ** Charge speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from 650/750/850/950/1050. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50/55/60/65/70. V1.0.0.138: * Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it immediately detonated when Gragas died. V1.0.0.125: * Gragas' tooltips now properly display numbers in their passives as it updates. V1.0.0.118: * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset. V1.0.0.113: * ** Damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 100/150/200/250/300. * ** Mana restored while channeling reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 40/55/70/85/100. V1.0.0.110: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not properly drawing aggro from towers and monsters. V1.0.0.107: * ** Damage reduction reduced to 10/12/14/16/18% from 10/14/18/22/26%. ** Mana restoration changed to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/60/70/80/90. * ** Cooldown increased to 90/75/60 seconds from 60. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. ** Now slows attack speed by 20/25/30/35/40%. * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * ** Cooldown increased to 7 seconds from 6. * ** No longer slows attack speeds. V1.0.0.101: * ** Now interacts properly with spell shields like . V1.0.0.100: * ** Fixed a display error with the self buff's tooltip. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug where it slowed targets that were immune to slows. ** Fixed a bug where it would not display a hit particle or play a sound if it hit any target that blocked the slow. V1.0.0.94: * ** Tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 25 seconds, when it actually lasts 20 seconds. V1.0.0.86: * ** Now has an ability power ratio of 0.5. * ** Fixed a bug where it would collide with . V1.0.0.82: * ** Can no longer be usable while rooted. * ** Fixed ability power ratio to match the tooltip. V1.0.0.81: * ** Fixed a bug where it would detonate 's Mushrooms. V1.0.0.75: * Stats ** Base attack speed and attack speed per level increased by 25%. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Cooldown is now decreased by the amount of time the barrel is stopped for. ** Cooldown increased to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds from 11/10/9/8/7 as a result of the above change. * ** Speed increased to 650/750/850/950/1050 from 600/650/700/750/800. ** Range increased by 50. ** It is now location targetable. ** Cleaned up the collision detection. * ** Missile speed increased by 25%. ** Range increased by 50. ** Cast radius slightly increased. ** Fixed a bug where casting it out of range could sometimes make it cast to a lesser distance. V1.0.0.74: * ** Attack damage bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70 per level from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5. * ** Fixed a bug where Gragas would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. V1.0.0.72: Added. * (Innate) ** Gragas takes a drink from his cask every time he uses an ability, restoring health over time. * (Q) ** Gragas rolls his cask to a location, which can be activated again to explode after arriving or will explode on its own after 5 seconds, dealing damage to enemy units in the area. * (W) ** Gragas guzzles brew from his cask, restoring Mana over a short period of time. After he finishes drinking, he becomes drunkenly enraged, increasing physical damage dealt and decreasing all damage taken. * (E) ** Gragas charges forward and collides with the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing damage to all enemies near the collision. * (Ultimate) ** Gragas throws his cask to a location which explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. }} References cs:Gragas/Příběh de:Gragas/Background fr:Gragas/Historique pl:Gragas/historia sk:Gragas/Background Category:Champion backgrounds